herofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freddy (Novels)
Golden Freddy is one of the secondary protagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. He is the counterpart of Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's and the reincarnation form of Michael Brooks. The Silver Eyes Golden Freddy is a far more benevolent character in the novel than in the game series, acting as a guide to the main characters. He is first discovered by Carlton Burke, who is currently trapped in a springlock suit. When Carlton's kidnapper, William Afton, leaves the room, Carlton notices a yellow Freddy costume sitting in the corner with two small, glowing pupils in its eyes. Golden Freddy begins speaking, though not aloud, and Carlton realizes that Golden Freddy is the spirit of his childhood friend, Michael Brooks, one of William Afton's previous victims. As Charlie enters the room to rescue Carlton, he points out Golden Freddy in the corner, and informs her that he was Michael all along. Once Carlton is released from the suit with Charlie's help, Golden Freddy mysteriously vanishes without a trace. As Freddy Fazbear and his cohorts come to life and attack the teenagers aggressively, they end up in the main room, where they proceed to form a circle around them, and as they are about to lunge, all four of them stop in place, Golden Freddy now standing in the corner, revealing that he had the power to stop them from hurting his friends. After this, the other animatronics finally notice that they have been attacking the wrong people. Golden Freddy "speaks" once again to all his friends, revealing himself as Michael. The other animatronics become much more docile and friendly around them, showing the intelligence behind the robots. The yellow bear slumps back to the corner as Carlton's father busts down a wall in the restaurant to rescue everyone. As Charlie and her friends attempt to leave, William Afton, now wearing the Spring Bonnie suit, grabs her around the neck and threatens to choke her to death unless the party obeys him. Enraged at her assailant, Charlie reaches into the Spring Bonnie head and triggers the spring locks. This causes William to have a slow and painful end. One by one, the four animatronics approach him and drag their dying murderer into the darkness of the pizzeria. The Twisted Ones John, Jessica, and Clay Burke went to see Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy inside of Clay's basement to save Charlie from William Afton (who is now referred as Springtrap) Twisted Freddy, Twisted Wolf, and Twisted Bonnie. When John crouched down in front of Golden Freddy ,and he saw a little spark of light. John knew that Golden Freddy was still possessed by their old friend Michael Brooks and the children that were murdered by William Afton. When John tried to convince the animatronics to help them find and rescue Charlie ,he had mentioned Afton's name. The four main animatronics suddenly began to twitch and shake violently on the floor. When John, Jessica and Clay were surrounded by Twisted Wolf and Twisted Bonnie in the underground pizzeria, the four main animatronics began to attack the Twisted animatronics. Golden Freddy,however,did not show up to the pizzeria. Triva *His scream in the main series is the same scream that the four main animatronics used, simply slowed down, supporting another theory that The Puppet stuffed deceased children in the animatronic suits (as seen in the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame) with the fifth child possessing Golden Freddy. This theory is confirmed in the third game, most evidently in "Happiest Day". Category:Posthumous Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Heroes